Pancakes & Pickles
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: They were so different. Total opposites. But that's why they worked well together. And hey, opposites attract, right? Auslly friendship, with a slight mention of romance.


**A/N: Hello people! Now, this is my first ever Austin & Ally fic, so be nice :P Tell me what you think about the story, and if I should write more A&A fics! **

**I don't own Austin & Ally. **

* * *

**Austin & Ally**

**Pancakes & Pickles**

Ally Dawson was sat on the counter in her family's music store, Sonic Boom. She didn't know, really, what she was doing at that moment in time. She was just sat, doodling in her songbook, waiting for ten o'clock so she could open the store, watching the world go by.

One piece of the world, actually.

One big piece of _her_ world.

Austin Moon got up from his seat at the large black piano that he and Ally had used while writing 'Break Down The Walls' and numerous songs that followed. Austin was an aspiring musician - after he 'borrowed' Ally's song, he became an overnight sensation, and Ally soon after became his partner, as they labelled it. She would write the song, he would sing it, his best friend Dez would turn it into a video and her best friend Trish would make sure said video was seen and heard all across Miami. They had quite a routine.

The blonde boy let out a long, theatrical sigh, kicking an imaginary speck of dust. Ally had been sort-of watching him – well, he was an entertaining character. The way he just ambled through life, loving every moment; well, Ally was almost envious. Plus, the guy had amazing talent. She didn't know anyone who could play so many instruments! Apart from her dad, maybe - but he couldn't play a trumpet through another trumpet, could he? Even _she_ could only sing and play piano and a little guitar - Austin was a musical _genius_.

She watched, curious, as Austin sleepily made his way over to the stairs, tripping on more than one occasion. Ally couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Austin jumped, startled, almost as if he had forgot Ally was there, before letting out another dramatic sigh. He would try to smile for his friend usually, but right now it was just too much energy.

"I'm goin' upstairs." The boy explained, gripping tightly onto the banister, "It's just so... _boring_ down here! No offence."

Ally frowned, hopping off of the counter and walking towards him. "But the store's opening any minute now!" She said, "I only asked you here so you could help me watch the store - my dad's out at the harmonica convention."

Austin refrained from rolling his eyes. It shocked him how many lame instruments actually had conventions; on top of that, had conventions that Mr. Dawson actually _went_ _to_.

"Couldn't you have called Trish?" He asked, stretching tiredly, "I'm not good if I'm woken up any time before noon."

"Which explains your outstanding school attendance." Ally muttered, rolling her eyes, before speaking a little louder, "And I tried Trish - she's actually knuckling down on her new job at the hot-dog stand!" Ally was almost proud of her best friend. The girl couldn't last a day in one workplace. Trish had been working at the hot-dog stand since 11:03am yesterday and well, so far, so good!

"You realise she'll probably wreck it and get fired by tomorrow?" Austin said, raising an eyebrow. Ally shrugged.

"Almost definitely." She agreed, "I'm just glad she's actually _at _work. And if you don't wanna be here so much, call Dez for me and ask him to come and watch the store with me… On second thoughts, don't." Ally shuddered. Austin's best friend was… interesting. And he managed to break something nine out of ten times of being in Sonic Boom.

"No can do, anyway." Austin said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "He's got the flu. It ain't pretty."

"I bet." Ally sighed, "So, unless you want me to be squashed under all the customers, you're gonna have to stay."

Austin moaned, "Great." He said sarcastically, "Don't take this the wrong way, Ally – I think you're awesome an' all, but right now I'm just. So. Bored! Can we just… not open the store today and go write a song?"

"Sorry." Ally shrugged, "No can do. It's opening time any minute now. And if my Dad finds out that I didn't open the store, I'll be in trouble."

Of course. Ally was such a goody-goody, and a Daddy's Girl. But Austin didn't care – she was nice that way, but he was just so bored…

Giving up, Austin heaved out on last sigh. "Fine." He moaned, "But when we go on lunch break, we need to do something fun. Okay?"

"Hmm… Deal." Ally agreed reluctantly. Often, things Austin found 'fun', she found annoying. And things she found fun, Austin found boring. It was hard to meet half-way too – they were such different people. But there was one thing that brought them together – music. They both shared such a passion for it. Their love of music was what kept their friendship intact. But their differences were what made their friendship so interesting. And hey – opposites attract, right?

Ten o'clock came along, the doors to the store were open, and groups of people trickled in at a time. This made the pair thankful – Sonic Boom was rarely busy, but when it was, it was a lot of work. Small groups at a time were fine with them.

And when people in the store started to recognise Austin, he was happy of his decision to stay and help. He loved being recognised by fans – it was his dream come true. A pair of giggling teenage girls asked him to sing them something, so he picked up a guitar and sang acoustic versions of 'Double Take' and 'Not A Love Song', making the girls swoon. And soon, everyone was after the guitar played by Austin Moon _himself_ – Ally, seeing an opportunity for both publicity for Austin _and _money for better equipment for their recording, made a contest for all the people in the store to see who was Austin's biggest fan. Each person who wanted to enter had to pay five dollars, and over the whole two hours they were running the contest, they got $360. The winner, a pretty girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, even got the guitar autographed. Austin was pretty excited by the fact he had caused such a hype.

"So now are you glad you stayed?" Ally asked him as they closed the doors for lunch break.

"That was awesome!" The boy grinned ecstatically, "All those people… getting excited about me!"

"Well, you are-" She spread her arms out wide, speaking dramatically, "Austin Moon – overnight sensation!"

Austin laughed, "You're crazy, Ally Dawson."

"Not as crazy as you, Austin Moon." She giggled. Austin smiled, grabbing the brunette's arm and dragging her with him, up the stairs.

_"What the-_?" Ally shrieked, shocked, "Where are we going?"

"You agreed earlier." Austin shouted back, opening the door to their private song-writing room. "We're gonna do something fun!"

"Like what?" Ally asked, passing the over-excited boy and seating herself by the piano. Austin blinked. He hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Uhh… We could go to the beach?"

"Sand." Ally immediately complained. "And remember my dislike for seeing hairy guys half-naked?"

Austin pulled a face. "Movies?"

"What's the point? We have a TV here."

"But that new horror movie's out!" Austin wailed, "Dez and I have been waiting, like, forever!"

Ally shrugged, "So watch it with Dez when he gets better. I'm not really interested."

Austin moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Now he remembered why he and Ally never hung out on their own when they weren't doing something for his career. Ally was a great girl, but she could be so boring. He was sure she was a fun enough girl, they just had different likes. Different opinions.

_Completely_ different opinions.

Giving up on trying to think of something the two would _both_ find fun, Austin wandered over to the food cabinet. He was hungry – he hadn't eaten anything all day, thanks to Ally waking him up and rushing him to Sonic Boom so suddenly. He found a packet of pancakes – just what he was craving – and tore the packet open, dumping the pancakes unceremoniously onto the worktop. Ally watched with disgust.

"You know you're gonna have to clean that up!" She told him. The boy grinned.

"Challenge accepted."

Austin stepped back, as if he was going to take a run-up. Ally watched as his face pretty much dived into the pile of pancakes, not even using his hands to eat. She shuddered… he was so _messy_!

"Seriously, Austin," Ally complained, "You _will_ need to clean that up. With an actual dustpan and brush."

Austin grumbled under his breath, making his way back to the cabinet to get some more pancakes. He would clean up later, but right now, diving into a pile of pancakes was his only entertainment.

And he did _love_ pancakes.

Rooting through the cabinet, looking for a spare packet of pancakes, Austin's eyes rested on a jar of pickles. Austin raised an eyebrow.

Pickles were Ally's favourite food. Austin didn't understand why – they're plain, bland, and boring. Austin much preferred pancakes – sweet, yummy, and just down-right awesome. Kinda like himself.

Almost like a light-bulb had been turned on in his mind, he came up with a plan.

He took the pickles out of the cabinet, as well as the second pack of pancakes, setting them both down next to each other on the table, beside where the pile of pancake crumbs still lay.

Ally looked up ay Austin from over her songbook, where she was writing down song ideas. Her eyes widened when she saw him attempting to open a pickle jar.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked. Austin looked up at her with a friendly smile.

"I'm gonna get two things that totally don't mix well, and put 'em together. See what it tastes like."

"So… why did you pick pancakes and pickles?" Ally asked. Austin shrugged.

"It's an archetype." He said. Ally smiled, getting up from her seat to join him.

"I didn't know you _knew _that word, Austin." She giggled. Austin rolled his eyesat her.

"I didn't know _you_ could be so sarcastic, Ally." He said, giving up on the stiff pickle jar and ripping open the pancake packet. "Hey, you're obsessed with those things, think you can open the jar."

Ally grinned, "With ease." She sneered, opening the jar like it was covered in butter. Austin's jaw dropped open, and he froze, pointing at the jar as if the brunette had performed magic.

"I'm not _that_ weak, am I?"

Ally pat her friend on the back, "Sure, Austin. Sure."

Recovering from his frozen state, Austin sat two pancakes down on the worktop. He fished four pickles out of the jar and placed two onto each pancake. Ally pulled a face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive!" Austin grinned, "C'mon, Ally, learn to live a little… this is fun, right? We're the first known humans to eat a Pancake-Pickle Sandwich!"

"What an… honour." Ally said speculatively, watching Austin top off the 'sandwich' with two more pancakes. He grinned.

"Wanna double-decker it?"

"I don't want the _first_ deck." Ally wailed distastefully. Ignoring her moans, Austin passed her the 'sandwich', taking an animalistic bite out of his own. Ally groaned, disgusted. Austin chewed for a little, before swallowing hard. He licked his lips, satisfied. Surprisingly, it wasn't half bad.

"Your turn!" He smiled, staring down the brunette. She blushed.

"C'mon… this is a free country! I can do whatever I want, and-"

All-eeeeee, c'mon." Austin grinned, "Eat the sandwich."

"It's not even a sandwich!" Ally protested, "There's no bread!"

"Eat it."

"Not gonna happen."

"Eat."

"_Nope_."

"Eat it!"

"Or what?"

Austin smirked. He was lucky enough, after reading Ally's songbook/secret journal many times, to know one of her weaknesses.

"TICKLE TIME!" **(A/N: Line inspired by muh bro. Thanks Adam! :D)**

Ally squealed as Austin reached out to tickle her under the arms.

"Austin!" She screamed as he continued to tickle her, ignoring her cries. "Austin, _stop_!" She squealed, tears in her eyes.

"Not until you agree to eat the sandwich."

"It's not a sandwich…"

"C'mon, Ally…" Austin cooed, giving up on the tickling and going for another tactic – charm. Since he'd become famous, he'd realised he could just play with a girl's fingers and give her the puppy-dog eyes and she'd melt. Sure, Ally was different, but she was no exception, surely?

"Please?" He begged, holding her hand, tracing the veins, "I worked really hard on it…"

"You put pickles between pancakes." Ally replied, rolling her eyes lightly.

"C'moooonn…" He groaned dramatically, "Friend…"

Ally sighed, giving in. "Fine." She said. Austin grinned as she took a bite out of it – obviously the flirting worked. He had to admit, it was kinda weird, flirting with Ally. Especially after what happened when he first read her songbook, he didn't really think that he and Ally were… _that _kind of friendly. But hey – friends could flirt, right? Not in a romantic way? Sure…

Ally swallowed, hard, before a smile crept on her lips.

"What do you think?" Austin asked, expectant. Ally couldn't help but grin.

"It's… surprisingly good." She admitted. Austin grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

"Austin's Panckle Sandwich Surprise is a success!"

Ally blinked. "Panckle?"

"Pancakes and pickles." Austin shrugged. "Two things that aren't supposed to mix, but that actually make a sweet surprise!"

"Like us?" Ally grinned, realising Austin's intention. Austin smiled.

"Like us."

Complete opposites. That's what they were. But they just… fit together, to everyone's surprise.

They were so different. Total opposites. But that's why they worked well together.

* * *

**A/N: I don't recommend actually making an Austin's Panckle Sandwich Surprise. I don't think it would taste as good as Austin makes it out to be :P**

**A big 'thank you' to my brother Adam, who helped me with a few parts of this. He insisted I gave him a shout-out, so... HIII ADAM! THANK YOU! :D**

**So please review! Tell me what you think of my A&A writing... if you guys like it, I'll write some more A&A fics! I have an idea of a A&A crossover with Sonny with A Chance, because SWAC is my speciality and I love it. So tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**~Amy x**


End file.
